Novus Vita Pro Silenti Etc
by earth89
Summary: The summer before their seventh year is at an end. A member of the order dies, leaving Hermione a guilty wreck. The trio discovers that they are in greater danger than ever suspected. Draco is put under a powerful curse, and the trio is given a gardean.
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one I'm earth89. This is my first fan fic, I hope you all like it, hopefuly this will a good one. I apologise a head of time for any miss spelled words, I am dislexic so spell check doesn't work. I'm in the prosses of looking for a beata reader to solve this problem. Like all writers I hope that you guys will read and reviwe.

Of course the cheriters in this story are not mine, the are all JK Rowling's, I simply came up with the plot for this story. well now for chapter 1

_**Thanks to xCailinNollaigx for reading threw this mess of a story.**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 1 The Death of A Malfoy

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hermione followed Ron and Harry, as they entered Grimmauld place bringing out the cup of Hufflepuff for everyone to see.

"We found it," Ron said in a somber tone, "Now we only need to find one more." The summer had been incredibly busy for the golden trio. As soon as Dumbledore's funeral was finished they began the search for the horcruxes. They had already found and destroyed the locket of slytherin which Harry managed obtain after kindly requesting it from the old house elf, Kreacher. They discovered the hair piece of Ravenclaw in the room of requirement after having a conversation with the Gray lady.

"My Lord Hermione, what has happened to you?" Mrs. Weasley gasped at the sight of her. "Quick dear, come into the kitchen. We need to have you checked out." Hermione looked down at herself, still very shocked at the events that occured as they searched for the horcruxes, did not realize that her hands and the entire front of her sweater were covered in blood. She let out a slight whimper as she tried to hold back tears.

"No Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quietly "Let her go up to her room and get cleaned up."

************************************************************************************************

**2 hours earlier**

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed while walking into the study. "What the hell do you think you are doing reading a dark arts book? You said you were on our side." She snatched a book called **_Dark enchantments of the Ancient world_**, from his hands and hit him on the head with it.

"I am on your side, you stupid twit." Draco Malfoy had been living in Grimmauld place with the rest of the order ever since the end of his trial two weeks ago. He claimed that the dark lord had ruined his life and he wanted to accept the offer of a safe place that Dumbledore gave him just before he was killed. To further his case he even gave a long and very genuine sounding apology where he asked for forgiveness for everything. From calling Hermione a mudboold 157 times to accepting his mission from Voldimort. He confessed that that was the worst mistake of his life, but because of his upbringing he didn't realize his horrible mistake until it was too late. This move was a good one; it did soften the hearts of many of the wizigmont members but was still not enough to clear him from a sentence to Azkaban. For a short time Malfoy was removed from the room. During this period Harry proposed that Malfoy not be sent to Azkaban. Malfoy had valuable information that could be used to defeat Voldimort, and if he was in Azkaban they would not get said information. In the end, he was cleared of all charges, and allowed to live under the watch full eye of the order.

Draco walked up to Hermione just as she was about to throw the book into the fire. "Just because I'm on the light side, doesn't mean I can't know about this stuff." He argued sitting back down "the Dark arts is largely a trim used for ancient magic that is not understood very well. Sure, some of it may be unpleasant, but it is a part of magic that we should know. Especially if we are fighting against people that use it." Draco readjusted himself in his chair, and opened the book back up to that page he was reading.

"That is exactly what I would expect a death eater to say," she said huffily as she began to walk out of the room.

"SHUT the Hell up!" Draco shouted at her. She had been making snarky little comments about his loyalties ever since he had gotten there. "What on earth is wrong with you, you stupid muggle What will it take to show you people that I am on your side? It has been proven that I didn't kill Dumbledore, nor did I want to. I have been cleared by the ministry. Now thanks to my side switch I'm likely to be number two on Voldimorts list of people to kill. So tell me how the bloddy hell I am not on your side." standing at his full height, and stepping forwards in a menacing way.

"That's a lie; you only switched sides because it was convenient for you. So you were too scared to kill Dumbledore. You may have everyone fooled, but I know you only came to us because Voldemort was going to kill you anyway." Hermione hissed at him. She, too, stepped forwards, not at all scared of Draco's frightening appearence.

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you Granger." he stated sarcastically while glaring daggers at her, his face beginning to turn pink with anger. "But just so I might know," he paused tilting his head to the side. "tell me what I can do to prove my dedication to this cause."

"There is nothing short of you dying for us that will make me believe you." She stated ferociously. Draco paled, but continued to glare at her. His jaw clenched and his fists balled up at his sides.

"Get out," he replied quietly, his attempts to conceal his anger just barely working. "Get out before I do something we will all regret."

"Whatever, do what you like. Just remember if you lead us wrong I will be sure that you are handed over to Voldemort himself." At these words Malfoy's smouldering glare intensified and the lamp on the end table began to flicker. Neither one was ready to back down from the glaring contest, but Hermione, being closest to the door, turned and left. Walking down stairs to the Kitchen, she was greeted by Mrs. Weasley shoving a cup of tea into her hand.

"Would you like anything to eat, dear?"

"No, thanks Mrs. Weasley. Did that package I requested from Fred and George's shop arrive?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and a placed a package with a large W on the front onto the counter. Hermione picked it up and opened it on the table while sipping her tea. Inside were four chameleon camouflage rings, and a Weasley Wheezes magical mishap healer's kit, especially made for her Ron, and Harry when they were on their missions.

"We're ready to go." Harry said as he and Ron walked into the room.

"Where's Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"In the study. He said we should leave at 11:30 so he should be down soon." Hermione answered. Finishing her tea, she took out her wand and shrunk the healers kit so she could place it in her pocket. A few short minutes later Draco came into the kitchen to join them.

"You all ready to go?" He asked. They all nodded in response.

"How are we getting there, and then what's our plan to get the cup?" Ron asked

"All the Fireplaces in the manor are guarded. We will have to apparate just outside of the grounds and use the house elf entrance, and then work out a way up to my father's office." Draco replied in a flat tone, "Now let's go, the house is usually empty at this time, but it won't be for long." With a nod everyone got up and walked to the entrance of grimmauld place and out onto the front doorstep. "Grab onto my cloak," Draco said, facing the building across the street. Seconds later, Hermione experienced the tight squeezing sensation that was side long apparition. Moments later, they appeared in the middle of a forest.

"Which way, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Looking up at the sky to get his bearings, Draco replied,

"East," Assuring they would not attract extra attention, the teens did not light their wands and instead trudged through the dark forest. A few minutes later Draco threw out his arms to stop them.

"Why have we stopped?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Remember that book I was reading Granger," Draco started smartly. "There is a spell in it I needed to know in order to get to the grounds. Unless we use the front gate, it is the only way into or out of the property." With this said, the young Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen knife which he used to draw blood from his hand. He raised his hand into the air in front of him, and it appeared to ripple in a sure singnal of the magical ward surrounding the Malfoy property**_._** "**_Permissum Mihi Obduco_**" he spoke clearly, and the watery looking wall opened slightly, and they ran through before it closed behind them. Continuing east, they finally made it out of the forest and were greeted by the sight of a gigantic house. Following Draco to the house elf entrance, Hermione stopped everyone just as they were about to go inside.

"Everyone take one of these." She said pulling the camouflage rings out of her pocket. "They will turn you invisible when you twist the stone on it to the right, but use it wisely; it only lasts for an hour." The boys nodded, and activated their rings as they crouched threw the tiny door, and crawled into the kitchen. Inside were two house elves who were busily cleaning things. Quietly, the four walked through the kitchen, and breathed a sigh of relief when they made it out the door and into the foyer.

"Those work brilliantly," Ron said as they all turned their rings off. "So, Malfoy, where do we go from here?"

"Fathers office is on the third floor, in the library."

"Ron, can you stand watch and warn us if any one comes in the house?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, of course." He answered, turning on his ring and disappearing in to the wall.

"Just tap the stone on the ring if you see anyone." Harry and Hermione began to follow Draco up a great marble staircase. Hermione looked at the dark halls and the objects that filled them and couldn't help but feel like she was locked in a museum after closing.

"We should set up another watch." Draco recommended as they reached the third floor.

"Who should do it then?"

"Well, no offence to you Potter, but I have to go and get the horcruxes. I'm the only one who knows where it is, and I would rather have Grangers large brain nearby, in case something unexpected turns up,"

"Sounds reasonable." He agreed. "Two taps on the ring for a warning then?" Harry asked Hermione as he activaedthe ring and seemed to disappear

"Yeah."Leaving Harry to guard the staircase on the third floor, Hermione and Draco continued down the hall until they reached two very large doors. Reaching for one of the brass handles, he opened the door; the soft creek of the hinges echoing loudly through the momentarily empty house. Hermione gasped "is... is it?"

"No, it's not larger than the Hogwarts library," he answered in a stiff voice. Walking to the right, they followed long rows of bookshelves until they reached the northwestern wall of the library. Reaching the door that lead to his father office, Draco knelt down and pulled one of the Weasley twins newest products, the extendable eye out of his pocket. Slipping it under the door to check if anyone was there, he deemed it safe, and straightened himself up and turned the brass knob. The heavy wooden door opened with a loud creek that echoed through the empty home. Lucius' office was a decent sized room; there was a large ebony desk by the back wall, all the rest of the walls in the room where covered, or surrounded, in shelves and cabinets that held all kinds of dark and dangerous artefacts. "Don't touch that," Draco said to Hermione as she was about to pick up a golden chalice. "It's not in here" he continued.

"But I thought that you said it was in your fathers office." She said, giving him a confused look.

"Only in a manner of speaking." He responded as he pulled away the green and silver rug in the middle of the room. He inserted the tip of his wand into a _knot_ hole in the floor, while twisting it like a key he said "**_expositus_**". The spell was followed by the sound of a clicking lock, and lines of bright light moving on the floor to form a door. "Stay here and keep an eye out." Draco said as he opened the door and began to climb in it. "I will call you if I need you. And don't touch anything," he said after a short pause "my father has quite a collection of things that will kill muggle-borns on contact." With that said, he disappeared into the darkness below. Hermione was left alone in the office, carefully examining a few of the things on the shelves without touching them. Everything was quiet except for the ticking of a clock and the occasional muffled sound from the door below. Suddenly, Hermione jumped as Draco emerged from the door, closing it with a snap. "Here," he said, panting. As he handed Hermione a golden cup, she noticed that his hand was bleeding. "Put it in your bag," he continued, "make sure you keep it safe," after putting the rug back in its place, Draco sat himself on the floor.

"Are you all right, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, slightly alarmedas he appeared pale and exhausted.

"Yeah… just give me a minute." He panted, looking up at her. "Those wards are some pretty dark magic. Took a lot out of me." Allowing him to rest, Hermione placed the cup in the bag she had with her.

"Here drink this," she said, pulling a vile of clear purple liquid out of the first aid kit.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously, taking it from her.

"It's a mild energy potion; it should restore you enough so that you can get back to the house and sleep." Opening the bottle, he quickly downed it and after a few more moments on the floor he stood.

"Let's go; the house is never empty for very long," with that said, the two quickly left, making their way back through the library.

"That was faster than I thought it would be." Harry said, reappearing at his spot on the stairs.

"How long have we been here?" Hermione asked.

"Just about 35 minutes. I must say, I wasn't so sure about this, but good job, Malfoy." Harry smiled, clapping Draco on the back. Continuing down the stairs everything remained quiet until the three of them felt a tap on their rings just as they were about to reach the kitchen door. Harry and Hermione disappeared as the front door of the manor opened completely revealing Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and 5 other death eaters. "Turn on your ring," Harry hissed.

"I can't," Draco whispered frantically back, the blood from his cut hand making his fingers slippery.

"Oh look," Bellatrix cackled "little Draco has come home. Was the good side too good for you? Or, maybe not, I think I just saw some friends with him." Draco and the Golden trio suddenly made a run for it, and were already halfway out the way they came when the Death Eaters rushed after them. By the time the young order members had reached the forest, the Death Eaters were a mere 15 yards behind them."

"**Protego**!!!" Draco shouted, casting the spell with all his might, not only blocking some of the spells being cast at the others, but also creating atemporary barrier.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione screeched when she noticed he stayed behind while the other three continued to run deeper into the woods.

"What do you think?" He said, turning to her and walking forward a few steps. "I'm trying to buy you three time to get away."

"We wouldn't need you to buy us time if you would pick up your pace." Ron shouted at him.

"Yes you do, right Potter?" He yelled back, while looking at Harry for help. "Just go, I'll fight them off while you get away."

"No, we can't leave you behind. The order needs you, we need you."

"Granger, I'm done!" He yelled in frustration. "I have served my purpose in life, I am not as important as you three. My blood is on the cup so you can use that to leave. But if you're still too stupid to leave, hide until they are done with me, but they must not get the cup back."

"But..."

"Go!" he screamed, and just as he said those words the protego shield broke down, and in a strangely effective way of immobilizing someone, his aunt used the bombarda maxima spell to send him flying into a large tree 15 feet away. Hermione was about to run and help him, but Harry pulled on her arm and forced her to climbed a large oak tree nearby. Once they were securely hidden among the dark leaves they where able to focus on the sene below them.

" Oh no ickle dracy kins is all alone," Belatrix laughed as the death eaters formed a circle around Draco, who was sitting up against the tree he was thrown into "They abandoned you the first chance they got."

"No," Draco spat at her. "I had to force them to leave me, I was slowing them down. Not that you would try and help me if we were in the same predicament. You would leave me in a ditch the first chance you got wouldn't you, you unhinged, lizard loving inbreed bitch." He finished his comment with a wide smirk on his mouth, which was quickly removed with a kick to the face from his aunt. "Oh fuck Bella," he whined as he rubbed his jaw gingerly, "you broke my back and now you've gone and broken my jaw too."

"How dare you speak ill of me and your Noble family... Thank the Dark Lord you are supposed to die a slow and painful death, as penance for you disgraceful actions." Bellatrix readied herself to deliver another blow as Draco smiled up at her, exposing his reddened teeth.

"How Noble of you my dear aunt, how Noble of you all. First you cripple your pray and then you kill it. Killing the helpless is something I'm sure your disgusting snake faced half-blood master would be proud of."

"What the hell does he think he is doing?" Ron said looking away as the death eaters began to beat Draco to a pulp.

"He is trying to buy us time." Harry responded. The three of them cringed as they heard a crunching noise, when someones boot connected with Draco's rib cage. "That or he is hoping to get them all so worked up they forget about us."

"Why whont they just use magic?" Ron asked next

"Most likely they whant him to suffer more."

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Hermione asked in a worried tone. Harry thought about it, and he really did want to help Draco, who surprisingly didn't make a sound as he was being abused. However they could not afford to get captured.

"We should stay here like he asked." He finally answered. Suddenly the strangled sound of laughter erupted somewhere among the dark figures.

"You are all so warped." Draco spat blood at the nearest death eater, chuckling like he was telling jokes to his friends. Spitting again, he continued, "His mother was a desperate blood traitor, and his father a sodding muggle. Its rather funny how you lot preach about blood purity, and then worship--"

"Crucio," someone shouted, making Draco scream, and interrupting his own insult.

" Enough," Lucius commanded after a few moments, walking up to his son he pulled him up so that he was at eye level " The dark lord does not want you dead, Draco." He said softly so no one but his son could hear. "He wants you to spy on the order for us. We are supposed to use any means to convince you. Please," he continued, starting to beg his son. "Come back to the house with us so we can heal your injuries before it's too late." Draco fixed his father with a blank stare, and spitting more blood out of his mouth so he could speak, he said,

"Kill me quickly father for despite the mark on my arm I will never be on your side." Deciding the death truly would be the most merciful thing he could do for his sonevin if it had to be a slow one. he pulled a dagger from his robes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he plunged it into the side of Draco's chest at an upwards angle, Draco let out a sharp painful gasp. "I didn't want things to end this way for you." Lucius finished as he pulled the blade out and left Draco to fall in a bloody heap. "Come let's find the others that he was with." When the death eaters were gone the trio raised out of the tree towards Draco. Hermione was first to his side.

"Be gentle with me," he whined quietly as Hermione striped off his shirt to better assess his injuries. Draco was barely able to talk with the incredible difficulty he had breathing, which Hermione knew from a summer healing class she once took, meant that he had a collapsed lung from the stab wound his father gave him. His mouth and nose were bleeding as well as a large cut on his head, that was turning all his hair red. There were large burses blooming all over his torso, and his badly broken ribs left a dent in his side. There were also 2 additional stab wounds that they hadn't seen before, one in his stomach, one his arm, both bleeding profusely.

"We'll let you rest before we continue." Ron said in a shaky voice.

"Not, happening," Draco gasped, struggling to take in air.

"Why not?"

"You should be back there already," Draco sounded very disappointed. Ron looked to Harry and Hermione to see what they thought.

"We'll get you back fast enough, and Madam Pompfrey is there so she can fix you,"

"Yeah Draco, you'll be fine." Hermione continued, the two of them desperately trying not to face what was coming. "I have things to stop the bleeding, and with a blood and energy replenishing potion, you'll be fine until we get back," She said taking the shaking boy into her arms, in an attempt to comfort him.

"No," he whispered resting his head on her shoulder. "Too far gone, every things feels cold." Hermione held him closer despite the warmth she felt seeping into her clothes."Potter." He whispered almost too quiet to hear. "Don't bring me back. They will get you if you drag me along," there was a long pause as Draco seemed to gather his strength. "And when the War is done and… they're writing books... can you tell them I helped?" Harry felt horrible. Taking someones last request was something he didn't want to do. It scared him knowing that someone his age was laying there dying and making a promise would make his death more real.

"Yeah, Malfoy, I can do that." Harry finally said, but there was no response. Draco hadn't moved from his position in Hermione's arms, but his eyes were closed, and the sound of his laboured breathing was gone.

"He's dead." Hermione stated after checking his vitals and finding nothing. Carefully laying the body on the ground, she began to cast scourgify spells until it was clean.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked after Hermione cast a spell that momentarily left a golden sheen on Draco's body.

"I'm making sure he stays whole until we can come back and give him a proper burial." After a disillusionment charm was cast, the three left, slipping stealthily past the Death Eaters and making it back to Grimmauld place.

*************************************************************************************************

Harry and Ron explained what had happened to all who would listen while Hermione when up stairs. She entered the bathroom and stepped into a cold shower without removing her clothes. For what felt like ages she just stood there, watching the red water flow down the drain. When she was finished she went to her room. Tossing aside her wet clothes, she changed for the night, and crawled into bed falling into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of dark figures, and a young blond.


	2. Note to the readers

Hey guys thanks for reading. For those of you who have reviewed thank you so much I really appreciate the nice things you have said. I do as that when you review to tell me about anything that was unclear, or that you think I may be able to do better on. I'm sorry for not updating yet, I am trying but College is being a huge pain in my ass this semester. I can't promises regular updates until November or December, but I will try for every other week. Thanks again every one

Earth89


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I know it has been forever since I have updated but hear is chapter 2. Pleas note that I 'm a notoriously bad speller, and my ability to use grammar is almost worse. I ask that if anything ignore that trivial stuff and focus on what is happening in the story. If you notice any important names or misspelled words please let me know. The only thing about this story that is mine is the plot

Thanks for reading.

The Rhodesian Ridgeback

It had been just about a week and a half since Draco Malfoy had died. Things at Grimwald place had gone back to normal rather quickly. Much of the order was saddened by the events that had caused Draco to die. Kinsley Shakerbolt told Harry and Ron that it was possible to get a medal of honor for Draco, but there wasn't much thought about him beyond that. At the time death eater attacks on muggels, and ministry officials were on the rise, and the rest of the order was simply too busy to really acknowledge what had happened. Harry was thinking about this very early one morning as he was walking down the stairs to the Kitchen. He had just woken up from a bizarre dream where he was being eaten by a rather large Venus fly trap. Opening the kitchen door he walked in to see Hermione rummaging threw the potions cabinet. Harry had been growing increasingly worried about Hermione in the past week. While he and Ron had dealt and come to terms with the traumatic events that occurred during their escape from Malfoy manor, Hermione seemed to be denying what happened. Both Harry and Ron had tried to talk to her about what had happened but she flat out refused to have that discussion. Instead she had thrown herself into any sort of work she could do. Every morning she would be up early cooking breakfast for everyone, and she would stay up late to ensure there was something to eat for any order members who would drop by. If she wasn't taking over Miss Weasly's Job of cooking for every one she was she was off cleaning and restoring the rest of the House. Surprisingly the old house elf Kretcher agreed to help her mumbling about how he couldn't let her change his Mistress' home. Now that Ten days had passed, the house looked wonderful despite the fact that everything was either black green or silver. After adding a few touches of blue, and yellow, as well as new rugs, and finishes on all the furniture the house was beginning to look new and lively.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed putting her hand over her hart. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago," he said continuing to make the tea he came down for. "Are you ok?" He asked noticing that his friend seemed a bit frazzled.

"Uhm… Yhea just came down to get some dreamless sleep potion." She answered somewhat nervously

"Why? Hermione tell me what's wrong." Harry asked more worried than he already was. He knew that his friend didn't like the idea of sleeping potions, she had once told him that she was worried that they might be addictive, just like muggel sleep aids were.

"I keep having dreams about what happened last week." She said sitting down at the table, running her hands through her curly hair. "Mostly it has been the same dream, where we watch him get beaten, and then he dies. A few times I'm holding him in my arms trying to heal him and he just vanishes." She sighed heavily. "The one I woke up from a little while ago has been the worst though. I was in the woods and Malfoy runs into me. Wrapping his arms around me he starts begging me to help him, and just when I was about to respond a shadow grabs him by the legs and drags him into the darkness as he is screaming for me to save him. I feel so horrible about the whole thing." Harry could see that her eyes were tearing up as he sat down next to her at the table with two mugs of tea. Pulling her into a hug he encouraged her to keep talking. "Just before we left for the manor we had a fight." She said sipping her tea "it ended with me telling him the only way he could prove his loyalty was if he died." She had begun crying now "I feel so bad about saying that to him. I didn't really mean for that to happen. Or maybe I did at the time. There must have been something I could have done to save him, but I just let him bleed to death in my arms." Harry let her cry into his shoulder, he had no idea she felt such guilt, and understood that right now she needed a few moments to vent her emotions.

"It's ok Mione," Harry cooed when she began to calm down a little "it's not your fault, there was nothing more that you could do.'

"How do you know?" she asked looking at him with teary eyes.

"You see Malfoy and I developed an uneasily friendship while he was hear. About a week after he got hear he stated having a really detailed reoccurring dream. I found him down hear making tea so he could calm down long enough to go back to sleep, and we talked about it for a bit. We researched it in our divination books, and apparently vivid reoccurring dreams like the one he had were a form of prophecy. We didn't believe it until we used up the last of the dreamless sleep potion, and he still had the dream."

"Harry. You know I don't believe in divination, and how is this supposed to make me feel better?" she sounded slightly aggravated.

"In his dream we were all running from death eaters, and one by one we were all killed until they killed him exactly the way they did in real life. We didn't know when it would happen, only that it would happen at some point."

"Well that's where you wrong." She said. "Because he is the only one who died."

"That's the thing he changed what would happen by letting himself get killed first. He saved the rest of us. There was nothing you could do, he choose to die."

"That's supposed to make me feel better Harry." She asked sternly. He nodded. With a heavy sight she stood up. "Thank you for trying," she said kissing the top of his head, and leaving to go back to bed where she finely fell into a restful sleep for the first time in what felt like weeks. Hermione woke up agen some time around noon, after showering and putting on a set of fresh clothes, she made her way down to the Kitchen intending to get something to eat before spending the rest of the day restoring the house. However as she reached the first floor landing she got a good view of some one standing by the front door and screamed.

"Mione?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time as they came out of the Kitchen. "What happened?" Hermione didn't say anything she was too shocked to speak, instead she just pointed towards the door.

"Oh my Go… your dead." Ron gasped.

"Right you are Mr. Weasley." Smiled Albus Dumbledore

"How is this possible?" Harry asked "you said there was no magic on earth that can bring the dead back to life." Harry asked equally as shocked as the rest of his friends.

"Indeed. Mr. Potter, I'm not alive if that's what you were all hopeing. I suppose that you could say at this point in time I am something like a solid Ghost. You see those who control the world of the dead have sent me hear, to give you three a guardian."

"A guardian? I have never heard of those before"

"Indeed I would be very surprised if you had Miss Granger. You see a guardian is a very rare gift, it is said that the very first wizards were descendents of guardians, the last known person to resave one was Merlin."

"If they are so special why do we get on? Better yet why did they wait until now to give it to us?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's smile turned into a frown

"The story told by one of the new arrivals to the land of the dead has worried them." The three new that he was most likely referring to Draco. "You three are supposed to win this war it is written in the books there, however they are worried that you may loses."

"What what do you mean books?" Hermione asked

"In the world of the dead there are books that contain the names and life story of every person to exist. Sometimes the stories change but never too much. According to the books Tom Riddle was never supposed to turn in to the dark lord we know today. As a consequence the lives of hundreds of people were rewritten." Dumbledore paused to see if they understood what he said. "The books say that the three of you, as well as Mr. Malfoy are supposed to stop the war. That was supposed to fix the change in history made by Voldimort. However as you three know Mr. Malfoy is dead, something that wasn't supposed to happen until many years from now."

"So… this guardian is supposed to keep anything else like that from happening?"

"Correct Mr. Weasly. Now I would like to introduce you three to your guardian René," Dumbledore stepped aside to reveal a dog that was sleeping soundly on the ground before him. "He will be a good garden for you three," he said smiling down at the dog. "But for give him at this moment. The journey back to the living world was very hard on him, and he will be asleep until he can regain most of his strength."

"What kind of dog is he?" Hermione asked looking at the large lab like dog.

"He is a Rhodesian ridgeback, very interesting breed, originally bread for protecting their masters, and hunting lions,"

"Really!" Ron exclaimed "we get a lion hunting dog, that's brilliant."

"It had been predetermined that his main caretaker will be Miss Granger," He said. With a snap of his fingers the dog disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Hermione asked

"He is now resting in your room. As for his care I have already informed Kretcher of his dietary needs, just be sure you keep him with you at all times when you are back at school, and make sure you let him have plenty of time to run around."Hermione nodded "I'm sorry you three, I would like to stay longer but it seems that my time has run out. You really are doing a splendid job destroying the Horocroxes. Good luck." With that the image of Dumbledore seemed to shimmer and disappear.

"What the bloody hell!!" Ron turning to the other two "did that…did that really just happen."

"I duno." Harry shrugged. Turning his head to watch Hermione run up the stairs. Harry and Ron quickly followed as she made her way back up to her room. Sure enough when she opened the door there was René lying curled up on a cushion at the foot of Hermione's bed. The Rhodesian was an interesting dog; he looked like a Labrador with short fur that was light golden red and brown color and a slightly darker brown around the nose and mouth. One distinct feature that Hermione found rather cute was a narrow ridge of fur on his back that grew in the opposite direction of the rest of the fur.

"How cute." Hermione said as she knelt down to pet the dog on the head. At her touch René woke up slightly and looked up at her with exhausted gray blue eyes "Oh! I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to wake you." René made a slight grumbling noise and with a slight wiggle he settled back down in to a deep sleep.

"Well having a guard changes things." Harry replied "now that we have him what do you think we should do about Voldimort and the last Horocroxe?"

"Duno, I think we should skip school this year. Malfoy said that the last Horocroxe is you know whose pet snake so if we can hunt him down we can get them in the same spot and kill them."

"Ron!" Hermione gaped completely shocked "that is the most idiotic idea I have ever heard of."

"Why we have René now. He will keep us safe." He answered as if there was no possible way he could be wrong.

"Ron he is supposed to keep us safe, but there is three of us and he can't to his job properly if you keep doing stupid things. We only have two weeks left until school, we should go back, finish our educations, reopen the DA, and learn magic that might acutely help us defeat him."

"I agree with Hermione," Harry put in.

"What, but Harry," Ron whined.

"Ron I hate school as much as you do but we are no match for Voldimort the way we are now, we need to get better before we confront him." With a sight of defeat Ron relented

"How do we know he won't attack the school? Wouldn't it be safer for us if we didn't go?" Harry and Hermione hadn't thought about that for the moment but then Hermione said.

"I talked to McGonagall last week, see said she as arranged for aourors to be on the train. I also told her about this book I found Malfoy reading the night we went to the manor.' Harry and Ron looked at her with raised eye brows. "It was a dark arts book but there was some useful stuff. There was the spell that Malfoy used at his house, it just needs the blood of people allowed to use it, but I think I can get it to just recognize students and teachers. There was another one that makes the suits of armor, and the paintings come alive and attack intruders. And one where that walls eat any uninvited guests into the home or castle. That one is a little much but could be useful if modified. Some of the other spells and curses area bit gruesome but they aren't all that bad most just need a small blood sacrifice to work. The head Mistress has asked me to come in two days early to help apply some of these spells as extra protection to the castle." Harry and Ron looked shocked.

"I don't like that you are reading that stuff Moine," Harry responded

"Harry don't worry I believe too strongly in my morels to get wrapped up in the dark arts, and I am only looking up things that can protect us, and help destroy Voldimort." Harry came close and hugged her

"I know I just want you to be careful." The trio spent the rest of the day continuing with Hermione house restoration project. There was only enough time in the day to complete one room so they chose to work on one of the larger rooms which seemed to be either a game room or a men's smoking lounge. Everything went well as the restored the leather furniture, the fire place and the wooden floor, even the emerald, and mint green fabric that lined the walls was restored nicely. The trouble came when Hermione subjected adding red and gold accents to the mostly green and brown room. At word of this Kretcher appeared and threw a fit clamming that it was a disgrace to allow his family's home to be tarnished with such vile Gryphondoor colors. After pointing out that Harry Kretcher's new master was a Gryphondoor, and that the room would truly look wonderful with those additions he quieted down, but still seemed upset. Deciding that a happy Kretcher was better and an upset one Harry told Kretcher that he could move into the second floor broom closet, that way he could have a place for many more of his precious trinkets. Harry even told Kretcher that if he could remove the portrait of Misses Black, that he could keep that in his cobbord too. Kretcher was overjoyed at the idea of having more room for all the little things he had gathered over the years his nest under the kitchen sink was getting rather crowded, and he loved the offer of having his mistresses painting in his own privet room, but to everyone's disappointment declined. The rest of the week went in a similar fashion. Each day the Trio continued to restore the house occasionally letting Kretcher to pick threw the piles of garbage for more possessions to add to his collection. Finding the presences of René comforting, despite the fact that he had not moved, Hermione was able to sleep agen.

By the seventh day the house was completely finished, and because they had gotten there Hogwarts letters that day and Hermione squealed with excitement when she found out she was Head girl, however her smile fell as she read that there would be no Head boy. As it turned out for his own protection Draco Malfoy was supposed to be the head boy, instead of electing a new one it had been decided that a soon to be seventh year from slytherin had requested that he be hidden before he was forced he was forced into being a death eater. She was notiflyed that he would be hidden in the head boy's dorm. That day every one went to Diaogn ally for school supplies. Seeing as it was a Tuesday there was hardly anyone in the deserted Diagon ally. All three of them refreshed there potions kits with new ingredients, Hermione even went as far as to spend an extra 35 galleons on a few extra supplies that were not required. In flourish and blots that acquired all there school books. For a short moment the three split up harry and Ron about more polish for their brooms, and gawked at the latest quitage gear, while Hermione went to madam Merkins to get some new school and dress robes, and went to the magical menagerie to buy some things for Crookshanks, and René. After a few hours all three of them met up at the leaky Cauldron for an early dinner.

"Masters, and Miss I hads given you dog his dinner." Kretcher informed them as they walked back into grimwald place.

"He's up!' Hermione said excitedly running up to her room, as the boys went to their own rooms to put there things way. To her surprise when she opened the door to find that Rene was not in there. "René ," she called beginning to search the house for the dog. "René where are you sweetie."

"Was's going on," Ron said pocking his head out of his and Harry's room

"I'm just trying to find out where Rene is."

"Oh," Ron replied fallowing Hermione as they heard barking coming from down the hall.

"René where are you?" she called again reaching the end of the hall there was another bark that came behind the bathroom door. Opening it she found René sitting on the floor looking at her with his gray blue eyes.

"What a weird dog, how on earth did he get locked in the bathroom." René made a slight growl as a dark look crossed his furry face, but then it went way as Hermione took his face in his hands and began to rub behind his ears.


End file.
